Zach (TV Series)
Zack is a character first encountered in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He and a group of fellow college students joined the prison community over the time-gap between Season 3 and Season 4.'The Walking Dead' cast & crew take to San Diego Comic-Con to dish on zombies, changes in show runners and what's in store for Season Four Daily News (July 22, 2013) Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Zack's life before or as the outbreak began. He attended an unspecified college and was able to survive with his fellow schoolmates. They may have been part of a larger group before being recruited to the prison. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Zack is seen at a Big Spot store with Daryl Dixon and the other survivors while on a supply run. He, however, dies on the hunt for supplies, with a Walker biting into his leg and face. He is then crushed to death by the helicopter that was on the roof. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Zack has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Beth Greene Over the course of time since the Season 3 finale, Zack and Beth have begun a romantic relationship. They cared about each other, kissing one another and being affectionate. Even though Zack and Beth were together, Beth was relatively unaffected by Zack's death, claiming that she doesn't cry anymore but was glad that she got to know him. Daryl Dixon Zack and Daryl were seen to be friends for the short time they were seen together. It appears that Zack looked up to Daryl to some extent, as he was asking Daryl questions and joking with him. Also, throughout the Big Spot supply run, Zack was with Daryl, assisting him with killing walkers and helping Bob. Daryl also seemed upset that he died, stating that he is tired of losing people and agrees with Beth when she says that she's glad that she got to know him. Death Killed By *Walker *Collapsing Roof *Bob Stookey'' (Indirecty Caused)'' While walkers are falling through the roof of Big Spot, a walker bites into Zack's leg, pulls him down, and bites into his neck. The rest of the group quickly escapes Big Spot as the roof collapses, killing Zack. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *Zack was first revealed in the cast and crew panel at Comic-Con 2013. *Kirkman confirmed his character's background in an interview with New York Daily News on July 22, 2013. *He is one of two characters to date Beth, both of whom die rather quickly in the series, the other being Jimmy. *Like Jimmy , the former boyfriend of Beth, he was bitten first in his leg before having his neck ripped open. Additionally, as Jimmy's remains were burned in the RV at the farm and Zack was crushed by the helicopter, and it is likely that both did not reanimate as a walker. *He is the first person to die in Season 4. References Category:TV Series Characters Category:Deceased